Flame with Some Ice!
by SoraKyo93
Summary: What happens when a human named Sora comes to the Pokemon world! Chaos, if you knew her. Lets let little ol' Tomo help this crazy gal with her "chosen one" Experience. We know she needs it.
1. 1: New meeting

_**Ok! This is SoraKyo93 writing her first every Mystery Dungeon Romance story! Flame with Some Ice!**_

_**  
Yes! Romance! With a little action. Now, it'll be in...uh, the first Mystery Dungeon game. Blue.**_

_**  
Doombour: Hug?**_

Me: Hugs to reviewers yes, but you may eat this cereal! *poofs up cereal*

_**Doombour: :D Yay! Now, wiscwamer! *starts eating***_

_**  
Me: Huh? Oh...SoraKyo93 does not own Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon, anything romantic in her closet, or a frilly pink dress. But she does own her names as her pokemon!!**_

Sora sighed. She had been sleeping in her bed when the ground started shaking abruptly. Then, some weird voice from nowhere starts asking meaningless questions. The voice had left, leaving the 15 year old tomboy in the dark. She sighed again. How boring.

All of a sudden, jolting pain seared through her body. She screamed. 'What in the name of all good is happening?!' She kept screaming...until she passed out.

Tomo yawned. He was very bored; as a Growlithe, he had been shooting Flamethrower at some targets, but that had tired him out and now he sat in the Forest. He watched some Caterpie walk-slither?-home. It was getting late. He wanted badly to make a Rescue Team, but no one wanted to work with such a Fire type that lazed about.

Tomo sighed, and started his tredge back, when he heard a small groan. He ran towards the tree line he had heard it from.

Tomo slowly crept his way towards it; there were more earthquakes than usual and it seemed that all the Pokemon were agitated at the thought of it. Tomo knew how to defend himself in battle, but hoped it wouldn't come to it.

Sora groaned slightly. Her head ached and her back, stomach, and her arms felt as if they had been stretched beyond all rubberiness. She shook her head slowly; it felt...offbalanced. She turned her head to see...a Growlithe staring at her. The Growlithe smiled. "Wow, I had hoped it wasn't an agitated Pokemon. I'm sure glad to see ya."

Sora gasped. "Wa! You-you're a Pokemon! You aren't supposed to talk!" She jumped up, ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach. The Growlithe tilted his head. "Well...yeah, I can. So can you. You're an Eevee. A strange one, but an Eevee nonetheless." The Growlithe nodded his head. "I'm Tomo. You?"

Sora shook slightly. "Sick." She turned her head, threw up, then passed out.

_**Ooh! Cliffy time for all lovers of cliffs!**_

_**  
Doombour: Hug?**_

_**Me: Yes, please click Review button and hug little Doombour...before he turns homicidal.**_

_**  
Doombour: *Happy Tree friends laugh***_

_**Me: O_O Save me!**_


	2. 2: The Blissey Incident

_**Chappie 2! What happened to Sora?!**_

Doombour: SoraKyo93 does not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, nor does she own anything REMOTELY pink.

_**  
Me: Uh, when can you talk in full sentences?**_

_**Doombour: My hugs!**_

_**Me: "sigh" All right then.**_

* * *

Tomo staggered backwards as the Eevee threw up and fell out. "Oh no! What should I do?!" He looked wildly around, then turned back to the small Pokemon. He gulped, nodded, then proceeded to yank the Eevee onto his back.

Tomo turned around to go to the Town Square to put the hurt Eevee in the Hospital.

Tomo sighed. How could this day get any worse?

* * *

-Time Skip-

Sora hissed-(hissed?)- at the huge pink Nurse, a Pokemon called Blissey, and threatened, "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Blissey 'tut-tutted' at her. "Now, little Missie, a small shot-"

"THAT NEEDLE'S AS BIG AS ME!!"

Blissey huffed. Sora knew she was being very mean towards the Nurse, but her fear of needles overrode her manners at this moment. The Growlithe, who's name was Tomo and had saved her, was out in the waiting room along with other Pokemon.

Sora growled again. "I HATE NEEDLES!!!" At that moment, her stomach revolted, and she groaned, sitting back down on the table. The Blissey, who's ID read 'Carmen', shot the needle quickly, then wiped the arm. Sora growled slightly, but sighed. She felt slightly better.

Carmen nodded. "There now. See? Wasn't so bad. Now, how's bout you get some rest, then that sweet Growlithe, Tomo, can take you home."

Sora shook her head at the word 'home' but fell asleep quickly, not really noticing Carmen leave.

* * *

Tomo sat between a Kanghaskan with a hurt newborn, and an Ekans with a cut above it's eye. They had all heard the small Eevee yelling at Carmen. When Carmen came out the door, Tomo padded towards her.

"So, Ms. Carmen, how's my friend?" Carmen smiled at him.

"She had motion sickness from some incident. Seems some Eevee shouldn't be playing chase with some Growlithe!" Tomo blushed slightly. He had just met the Eevee! Carmen shook her head. "Let her sleep some more, then you can take her home. Go on in and sit with her." Carmen turned to the next patient, a Bellsprout with one of it's leaves slightly yellow.

Tomo walked inside the small room the Eevee was in. She was sleeping soundly and seemed to be at peace. Tomo grinned; she sure was cute.

The Eevee stirred, then woke up. She glared at him, not moving from her position. "Who are you?"

Tomo smiled again. "I'm Tomo. I helped you! What's your name?"

The Eevee looked at him. "My...my name's Sora...and I'm not a Pokemon."

Tomo looked confused. "Yes you are."

Sora shook her head. "No...I'm a human."

_

* * *

_

_**Yays! Now...what to do with poor human Eevee?**_

_**Doombour: Eat?**_

_**  
Me: O_O Review if you don't want smoked Eevee!**_


	3. 2: Human?

_**Doombour: SoraKyo93 does not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, nor does she own anything REMOTELY pink.**_

_**Me: LOL. Now…Let me see…Someone wanted to know what does Sora evolve into? Well…what evolution should she be? I was kinda pointing to Glaceon…but…Hmmm…How about a vote?**_

_**  
Doombour: :? Vote? Okeydokey!**_

_**Me: O_O WAIT DON'T TOUCH – **_

_**Announcer: We'll be right back with more…after these commercial breaks!**_

Tomo shook his head. "Humans don't exist."

Sora shook her head and yelled, "Oh yeah? Then…ugh, forget it." She banged her head on the bed and didn't move. Tomo poked her with his paw. "You dead?"

Sora sighed, but didn't get up. "No…just tired, I suppose." She got up and jumped off the table, shaking her fur out and huffing. "So…what should I do?"

Tomo shrugged. "Whatever you want I guess – HEY!" Sora jumped as he shouted and grinned wildly. Not a good feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Tomo laughed. "We could make a team!"

Sora blinked. "A wha?" Tomo laughed. "You know…a Mystery Dungeon team!"

Sora blinked. "Um…sure I guess. I'm not going anywhere." Tomo yelled, "Woohoo!" and jumped around, scaring Sora. Tomo grinned and blushed. "Sorry, I don't have anyone else to make a team with."

Sora shrugged. "It's fine, just…be a little saner, you know?" They laughed and Tomo led her out of the hospital, avoiding Carmen because he had heard her yelling at the poor Blissey.

Tomo led her to the Beach and towards a small cave. He had thought she would cower from it, being an Eevee and a girl, but she just walked right in and curled up near a wall.

Tomo sat next to her and asked, "So…what's your story?"

Sora huffed. "Why?"

Tomo shrugged. "Well…we'll be team members so…good to know, I suppose, if I'm dealing with an escapee." He laughed, but stopped abruptly.

Sora sighed. "All right, I'll tell you, but just remember, I said you wouldn't wanna hear it."

_**Me: Uh-oh…what's her story?!**_

_**Doombour: You know it.**_

_**  
Me: Oh yeah…duh, Me.**_

_**Now…please Review and Vote by saying what she should evolve into!**_


	4. 4: Whoa

_**OK! I got my PC back...laptop whatever, but I got it back! WHOOT!**_

Doombour: Don't care. :D

_**Me: Aww...whatever. Ok so...Um, I had a hard time doing the flashback/tell-all scene, so if it sounds bad, don't hold it against me b/c I love flashbacks and all, just have a hard time writing them.**_

_**Disclaimer: Uh, refer to chapter 1,2,3...this is my LAST disclaimer! They be bugging me.**_

_

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

_A small 8 year old girl laughed as her father pushed her on her swing. "Farther and faster and higher than all!"_

He grinned and finished the poem. "Louder but sweeter and kinder than most!*" He stopped the swing, grinned, then...disappeared. She looked around. "Daddy? Daddy?" She roamed around the park, crying and screaming. Finally, she dropped to her knees and curled underneath a bench.

_  
She woke up from her dream, with her mother leaning over her while a doctor monitored her vitals. Her father and she had been in an accident. Some idiot roamed over the curb while she had been playing with him._

_-2 years later-_

_She stood by a casket that held her mother with floswers in her hands. The relatives all expressed their concern, but not a one really cared. Not really, anyway..._

_She stared with uncaring eyes, eyes that had soon became uncaring for her later years, as the pastor spoke of Heaven and no more pain._

_  
When she went home (she had convinced everyone she had someone to take care of her, as opposed to having CPS called on her), she turned on her new Pokêmon game, pushed Pause and looked at her team._

_She cried as she destroyed all her books and games about Pokêmon. She couldn't stand them._

Tomo blinked. "So...I'm sorry. You're parents died? Wow..."

Sora shrugged, turned her back to him and stared at the wall. "Whatever. I've learned not to care, you know? I just need some sleep for now, then..." She didn't finish that sentence, instead she fell asleep.

Tomo sighed and stared outside. It had started raining. _Maybe, _he thought, _I can get her to be MY friend._

He sighed. Lot of work ahead...

_

* * *

_

_**Me: Whoo! My first flashback~ Take it to the left, take it to the right. How'd you guys like it?**_

_*** This poem is what My cousin and I used to sing whenever people called us weird. Of course, we're not weird, we're EXCEPTIONAL!!! LOL.**_

_**Also, I found if you push Ctr-Shift-165 all at the same time, then pust a vowel (a e i o u) it will put the symbol on them.**_

_**Doombour: Reviews? :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

****

**__**

**__**

Me: So...you guys missed me?

Doombour: (pounces) MEEE!

Me: Lol. Aw...anyway I don't wanna bore you guys with my life story, but if you wanna know how a mom feels, babysit a one-year-old with Separation Anxiety and a 5-year-old who believes she can get away with anything b/c she can punch harder than you. (sigh) Yeah...

NO MORE DISCLAIMERS! SEE PRECEDING CHAPTERS!

Sora yanked herself awake after feeling something...off. "Ow..." Then she noticed it. She had fallen asleep on her tail.

Sora yawned loudly, then nudged on Tomo. "Yo...dork. Wakey wakey."

Tomo bristled his fur as he stretched, yawning a "G'morn" towards her. It had quit raining, but puddles had appeared everywhere.

Tomo grinned down at Sora. "Ready to get started?"

Sora blinked. "Um...on what?" Tomo sweatdropped. "On our team of course! We gotta head for the Square, then to Pelliper's Office."

Sora nodded, shaking herself as she had seen Tomo do, only to end up looking like a..."Furby."

Tomo blinked. "Um, a what?"

Sora stared at him. "I...look...like...a Furby from Hell."

Tomo just nodded. They began their walk towards the Square. Sora grinned slightly when she noticed Pokemon from her old, multiple teams. She loved a special team most of all that held a Swampert and Gardevoir...

Sora banged into someone, falling down on her tail. "DANG!" Tomo looked at her. "You okay?"

Sora nodded, then looked at the pokemon she ran into. It was a large lizard with fire on it's tail. "Ch-Charizard!"

Charizard nodded, then laughed uproarisly (AN: Sorry...don't know that word. Sorry.) "It's all right little one. Alakazam, maybe you should watch out for her, she seems like a killer."

The psychic pokemon next to him stared at Sora, who stared and growled back. Alakazam nodded, then led his team to another mission.

Tomo explained to Sora that Team A.C.T., Alakazam Charizard and Tyranitar, were a Gold-ranked team. Sora shrugged; she couldn't care less, but she knew Tomo was excited.

Tomo led Sora to Pelipper's Office and the Billboard. "So, Sora, as a new team, we have to tell Pelipper about it to get our kit."

Sora sighed. "Pelippers spook me dude."

Tomo laughed, but as they entered the Office, Tomo gasped. "YOU!"

It was...

************_****___

**__**

Me: MWAHAHAHA! Mecha-cliffhanger!

Doombour: (growls)

Me: (gulp) So...review who YOU think it be! It coul be Gennar, Leader of Team Meanies, or someone new! 1st to review with ideas gets honorary place as...CHARACTER IN STORY! lol so...REVIEW!


End file.
